


Loss of Faith.

by Aziraphale7



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Because I love this idea so much, Hopefully I can actually write John well since I have never written hime before, fingers crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphale7/pseuds/Aziraphale7
Summary: John Constantine re-visits a eerily familiar place and he is forced to face his demons.(This is based on the 64-bit game called Faith)





	Loss of Faith.

**Not approved**.

The words had been spoken as if that would stop the likes of him. They really should know better by now on the manner of his workings. To make him even more particularly stubborn than usual, this case was one that had lingered in his mind for far too long. He had turned it over every which way in his mind, attempting to find where he had went wrong. What had kept him at bay? What had enough power to force away his words, his magic? Most thoughts, of course, were met with the overwhelming urge to gulp down gallons of whiskey. Though such an urge was definitely making a come back as he trudged through dark forest, John instead settled for a cigarette. 

Which turned out to be somewhat relieving as the match provided what light the sliver of a moon did not. It was almost eerie how familiar even the various trees seemed as he passed them. Every memory ingrained within his mind with exceeding detail that would make any typical man wince. John instead inhaled a drag from his cigarette, keeping his head low as he walked along the now overgrown path. Despite the few moments of of thorns digging into the hems of his trenchcoat (to which he hastily snatched himself free), he navigated the path with ease. It was almost like returning to a beloved home you ventured to many times. Only if such a home were broken and worn, and absolutely riddled with damn demons. The familiarity was alluring yet off putting. Tainted memories of the area began to fill his mind like suffocating ink, blotting out any other focus he may have had at the time. It was almost an intoxicating feeling. The illness that such a place brought about, and the way it made you feel almost as if this was simply another nightmare.

The warlock shook his head, shaking off the almost drunken state that was washing over him. The tingly sensation of dissociating from one’s body was recognizable should focus be withheld. He had dealt with beings who caused such alluring dream like states before. Should he have been any sort of typical bloke, he likely would have been wandering aimlessly, open prey for any--

Almost as if on cue a cry was heard. The shrill and shattering kind that could only belong to a creature of hell. John side stepped swiftly, fumbling slightly to rescue the cigarette that had fallen free from his previously tightly strewn lips. The creature certainly held a look that matched it’s wretched screech. Four legs that were arched and spider-like, a pale and ghostly creature that hunched near the ground. It had beady golden eyes that peered up at him, reflecting like that of an animal, and a mouth that simply appeared to be a gaping darkness. One that could swallow anything it came across. “_ Not exactly a looker, are ya _?” The man commented snidely, reaching swiftly into his pocket for a flask. 

Due to his circumstances, most unfortunate ones yet only a minor setback, he had to use more traditional means for his workings here. Magic would make him practically a beacon here, drawing in whatever mad and horrific creatures may be lingering around this place. 

The hellish creature hissed in response. He spared no time, splashing holy water towards the being. “Get on, ya bastard.” John scoffed, moving to take a few steps, circling the creature slowly as he continued to splash it. There was an instinct, an urge to mutter the exorcism, fall into the routine he had so easily created for himself. Yet he refrained, keeping in mind the much higher stakes that this place currently held. The sound of burning flesh and the screeches of pain from the demon were what filled the unsettling silence of the forest around them. It only took a few splashes more for the demonic entity to retreat, bounding back into the overgrowth and foliage beyond the path. Guilt rose up within him almost instantly at the occurrence, though it was swiftly replaced with a lingering sort of _ anger _. It wouldn’t be gone long, most likely. He was going to have to move more quickly if he hoped to find her amongst the terrors. If she was even still wandering amongst it all. It was unlikely that the parasite that had latched onto the young girl would have left for a new host, not after it had been so eager to keep hold of her before.

**Author's Note:**

> ( This is currently an unfinished chapter, apologies I got really hype haha)


End file.
